


Taken By You

by permedbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permedbbh/pseuds/permedbbh
Summary: One-night thing lang talaga ang lahat kay Baekhyun. Masiyado siyang maraming iniisip sa buhay para dagdagan pa.Kaya hindi niya akalain na makikita niya ulit ito. Sa isang hospital. At may batang involved.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Taken By You

“Kuya. Kuya Hyun..”

  
Unti-unting nagmulat ng mata si Baekhyun nang makaramdam ng mahihinang tapik sa braso niya. Nakita niya ang kapatid na si Baekbeom sa tabi niya, nakauniform at nakabag.

  
“AY POTAEN---”

  
Napabalikwas bigla ang binata nang maalalang ihahatid niya pala ang kapatid sa school. Grade 4 na ito at kung tutuusin ay pwede na itong pumasok sa school ng mag-isa pero ayaw ni Baekhyun kasi mahirap na, lalo sa panahon ngayon. Ayaw niya ng dagdag stress pa sa buhay.

  
“Kunin ko na lang baon ko, kuya. Kaya ko na po—”

  
“Hindi, hahatid kita. Wait lang, wait lang!”

  
Agad bumangon si Baekhyun at nagtungo saglit sa lababo sa kusina para maghilamos. Agad siyang nakaramdam ng hilo sa biglang pagtayo pero hindi niya na muna alintana yon. Tiningnan niya ang sarili. Hindi na pala siya nakapagbihis pa mula sa gala niya kagabi.

  
_Last night… last night where he met a tall, blonde, big-eared guy who had his way with him sa condo nito dahil pareho silang lango sa alak…_

  
Baekhyun turned around and suddenly winced. Ngayon niya lang naramdaman how his behind hurts so much. Shit. Hindi lang pala panaginip lahat.

  
After mag-ayos saglit ay palabas na ang magkapatid mula sa kanilang bahay. Bago yun ay nadaanan pa nila ang tatay nilang nasa sala – nakatulog sa sofa, may bote ng alak sa tabing sahig nito. Sandali silang napahinto at naramdaman na naman ni Baekhyun ang bigat sa loob niya dahil sa kawalang kwenta ng tatay nila. Napabuntong hininga siya at tuluyan nang lumabas.

  
“Allowance mo na ‘to for the week, Beom, ha? Pero kung may bayarin kayo dito sa school, magsabi ka na lang sa akin in advance. Okay?”

  
“Opo, kuya.”

  
“Osige na. Pasok ka na.” Bago pakawalan ang kapatid ay inakap muna ito ni Baekhyun at ginulo ang buhok. “Aral kang mabuti, ha?”

  
“Opo, kuya. Babye na!” Beom struggled away from his older brother’s hug.

  
Hinatid muna niya ng tingin ang kapatid bago tuluyan nang tumalikod. He checked his phone for the time. 7:35 pa lang. May 25 minutes pa siya para bumalik ng bahay at mag-ayos bago pumasok sa trabaho niya. Kung kanina ay nagtricycle sila (may walong kanto rin sigurong layo ang bahay nila sa school na pinapasukan ni Baekbeom), ngayon ay napagpasiyahan niyang maglakad na lang. Kailangang magtipid.

  
He is Byun Baekhyun. 24 years of age. College undergraduate, 4th year na sana siya sa kursong Information Technology pero nang nasa kalagitnaan siya ng 1st semester ay biglang nagkasakit ang nanay nila. Scholars sila ni Baekbeom, at wala silang masiyadong ginagastos sa school pero kailangan niyang mag-stop dahil kailangan ng pangtustos sa hospital bills ni Mama Byun. Yes, noon pa man ay paglalasing na ang pinagkakaabalahan ng tatay nila at si Mama Byun ang nagpoprovide sa pamilya by being a street food vendor. Minsan tumatanggap ng labada, ng paplantsa, ng pagpapalinis sa bahay. Nabuhay sila sa kakaunting kinikita nito, without any help from their alcoholic father.

  
But 2 years ago, Mama Byun was diagnosed with diabetes. May mga gamot, at treatments na kailangang gawin. So, Baekhyun had to stop his schooling at nagsimulang maghanap ng part-time jobs. Hindi niya hinayaang magstop ang kapatid, at ngayon nga ay Grade 4 na ito. Mulat na rin sa kahirapan ng buhay kaya magkasundo sila at naiintindihan na nito ang kalagayan nila.  
\---  
Nang makarating sa bahay nila ay tulog pa rin si Papa Byun at hindi na nag-abala pa ang binata na tapunan ito ng tingin dahil malelate na siya at papagalitan siya ng bestfriend na si Kyungsoo kapag sinundo siya nito at hindi pa siya ready.

  
He immediately went to the bathroom to take a bath. Nang mapatingin siya sa salamin ay nakita niya agad ang namumulang marka sa bandang abdomen niya, pati sa kanyang dibdib. Halatang halata dahil maputi si Baekhyun, parang pambabae ang katawan, pambabaeng kutis. Marka ng braso ang nasa lower part ng abdomen niya, samantalang sa dibdib niya ay kiss marks.

  
Baekhyun looked at his body on the mirror, lazily tracing the reddish marks. Nagbalik sa isip niya ang mga nangyari kagabi.

  
_“Sige na, Hyun.” Kahit sa milktea shop na pinagtatrabahuhan niya ay yon ang nickname niya, never may tumawag sa kanya na Baek or B. Not that he minds, pero anyway._   
_“Baka nga kasi walang kainin si Beom sa bahay pag-uwi niya, uuwian ko pa siya ng pagkain.”_   
_“Sus, si Beom ba? Jusko, mas matured pa ata yon kesa sayo e.” Sinamaan niya ng tingin ang kausap na si Jongdae, na nagpeace sign lang naman. “What I mean is, kaya na ni Beom sarili niya. Sige na kasi!”_   
_Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun, pinagpatuloy ang pagpupunas ng lamesa. Closed na sila as of the moment dahil 9PM na pero siyempre mag-iinventory pa sila and such. Hihintayin pa rin nila ang boss nila na si Sir Yixing._   
_“Sige naaaaaaa..” Kasabay ng pagwhine ng katrabaho niya ay tumayo ito at niyakap siya from behind, brushing his nipples on the process._   
_“POTAKA NAMAN, JONGDAE!”_   
_Humalakhak ito. “Yieeee, miss mo na may gumanyan sayo diba?” Sabay palo sa pwet niya._   
_“GAGO, ISA PA!”_   
_“Lika na kasiiiiii…”_   
_“Ang bastos mo!”_   
_Umupo ito, saka nangalumbaba sa lamesang pinapunasan niya, nagpapacute, battling his eye lashes. “Ayoko kasing magpunta mag-isa eh, kaso free tickets. Sayang.” Exaggerated pa itong nagpout._   
_Bumuntong-hininga ulit si Baekhyun. “Sige.”_   
_“YIEEEE TALAG---“_   
_“In one condition. Isama natin si Kyungsoo.”_   
_“Deal!”_

  
After some time ay nagmamadali na si Baekhyun na lumabas ng bahay nila dahil nagtext na si Kyungsoo sa kanya na nasa kanto na siya. Mababadshot na talaga siya dito once na tagalan niya pa ang pagbibihis. For the last time ay tumingin siya sa salamin to check himself. Okay, good to go.

  
“Sorry, ang tagal ko ba?,” bungad ni Baekhyun nang sumakay sa passenger seat ng kotse ni Kyungsoo. Pagkaupong pagkaupo niya ay nagwince siya ng slight dahil tumalbog ang pwet niya.

  
His bestfriend looked at him. Slightly smirking. “Sakit?” he asked him, not answering his first question.

  
“Kagabi ang last practice eh.”

  
“Kaninang madaling araw, you mean?” Pinatakbo na nito ang kotse.

  
Baekhyun hummed to answer the question. “Tangina, Soo. Lasing na lasing ako. Sakit ng ulo ko, potek.”

  
Kyungsoo laughed. “Gago, I know right? Nahuli namin kayo ni Jongdae sa CR kagabi.”

  
“Tangina, tangina talaga.” Napahilamos siya. _Nakakahiyaaaaaa_.

  
Nagkibit balikat lang ang bestfriend niya. “It’s not like mamamatay ka diyan sa ginawa mo, Hyun. Tsaka in fairness, kahit talaga lasing ka ang galing mo mamili eh noh? Blonde-haired, undercut, gwapo, yummy.”

  
“Ulol. Di na kami magkikita nun.”

  
For the second time ay nagkibit balikat si Kyungsoo. “Sabagay.”

  
Baekhyun could only remember bits of last night’s event. Kung paano sila inumaga sa club, kasama sila Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Kung paanong siya ang unang nalasing at nagyaya sa dance floor, eventually bumping to a tall guy. Muntik siyang matumba so walang choice si Tall Guy kundi hawakan siya sa bewang niya. His hands automatically held on Tall Guy’s biceps, na nagbigay ng libu-libong kuryente sa katawan ni Baekhyun dahil tangina. Bakit ang hot naman?

  
Pinabayaan naman siya nito nang lumayo siya but minutes later, nasa table na nila ito kasama ang dalawa pa nitong friends na tall guys din. Tamado siya, so he let tall guy flirt with him, not asking any deep information about dito. Basta, nagpadala na lang siya kasi, why not? Stressed, malungkot thinking about his life, hindi iniisip ang consequences, nagpahila na lang rin si Baekhyun. Minutes later, they were making out sa CR ng club at hindi nagtagal, nadala na siya nito sa condo unit nito (kung pag-aari ba talaga yun ni Tall Guy) na tapat lang ng club and he let him do his thing with him.

  
He felt everything up until now. How they worked it out sa air-conditioned nitong room. How Tall Guy was the one who removed his clothes, how the latter’s hot lips felt on his delicate skin. How he _loved_ it. How he could only make out Tall Guy’s shadow while he was lubing his hole up, how his palm and fingers felt on his rim. How Tall Guy put on condom. How _big and delicious_ he was. How he filled him up.

  
How after sex ay ito ang nakatulog at siya ang dali-daling lumabas ng room nito dahil marami pa siyang kailangang gawin at dalawang tao ang umaasa sa kanya, hindi siya pwedeng magpaumaga sa bahay ni Tall Guy, regardless kung gaano niya pa kagusto yon. He could not just think of himself solely.

  
It was just a normal one-night thing for Baekhyun. It’s not like hindi niya pa nagawa yon pero matagal na yung last dahil nga sa busy naman siya sa buhay niya, kay Beom at sa nanay niya.

  
After almost 30 minutes ay nakarating na sila ni Kyungsoo. Drinop siya nito sa milktea shop.

  
“Chat ka lang.”

  
“Shoot. Thanks, Soo.”

  
Nagbusina ito bago umalis. Baekhyun took a deep breath bago kapain ang susi sa bag. _It’s another day once again._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lame attempt to writing. Masiyado akong tamad so hindi ko talaga alam kung matatapos to. Isang anak ng ECQ so yeah.


End file.
